Dragonrider
Dragonriders were specially chosen humans who had telepathically bonded with a dragon. Pern was dependent on dragonriders for their defense of the planet against Thread. Description Selection and Training Dragonriders are chosen at a hatching, where newly-hatched dragons Impress a human. Prior to a hatching, specially chosen humans are chosen to stand as candidates and are typically between the ages of 10 and the early 20s. Those who are weyrbred are allowed to stand as a candidate automatically. Non-weyrbred individuals are chosen on Search, where dragons look for those people who possess the ability to bond with a dragon. However, a dragon will occasionally choose to Impress a person not explicitly chosen as a candidate. Once impression is made, the person is expected to put aside all other life plans in favor of the weyr. Newly impressed riders are called Weyrlings. The new dragonriders undergo extensive training to learn how to care for their dragons and fight Thread safely. This takes place during the dragon's two year maturation process. However, a pair cannot begin to fight Thread until the rider has turned sixteen years old. This means that during Passes, older more mature candidates may be favored as they can begin to fight thread quickly. Those riders who are underaged but have completed training are often assigned as sentries or messengers. Roles and Hierarchy Due to their role as protectors of Pern, dragonriders are respected by Pern. Even the most junior adult dragonrider is equivalent in status to a senior journeyman. The hierarchy of dragonriders tends to follow the natural ranking order of the dragon species. Riders of gold and bronze dragons tend to be in leadership roles, while riders of brown, blue and green dragons are in subordinate roles. The rider of a Weyr's senior gold serves as Weyrwoman, and is the domestic head of the weyr. Meanwhile, the rider of the bronze dragon that flies the gold in a mating flight, serves as Weyrleader, and is the military head of the Weyr. Beneath the Weyrwoman and Weyrleader are the remaining dragons. Junior gold riders assist the Weyrwoman in her duties. Meanwhile, Bronze, brown, blue and green riders are divided into units called Wings. Wings are led by a Wingleader, usually an experienced Bronze riders. Wingleaders may have one or two Wingseconds, which are usually bronze or brown riders. Wings contain between 12 to 33 dragons, depending on the number of dragons in a Weyr. Another important role is that of the Weyrlingmaster, who is responsible for training Weyrlings following their impression. The weyrlingmaster may be any experienced rider, and is chosen by the Weyrleader. Duties The primary duty of all dragonriders is to fight Thread. During Threadfall, dragons and riders fly into the air and use the dragons' ability to breath fire to burn the Thread before it can reach the ground. Neglecting this duty can have dire consequences and thus is punished severely. Pern is divided into regions protected by a specific Weyr. When threadfall is due, the Weyrleader of the affected region leads the wings of the Weyr against it. As gold dragons cannot breath fire via firestone, Gold riders use flamethrowers and burn low altitude thread that passes by the the upper wings. Green dragons do not have the stamina to last a full Threadfall, and thus tend to fly Thread in shifts. Some greenriders also handle supplying dragonriders with Firestone, to ensure that the dragons can properly produce flame. When not flying Thread, dragonriders have a variety of duties, as assigned by the Weyrleader. Wings may be assigned to patrol their territory or go on Search. Each Weyr has at least one rider who serves as a sentry, monitoring travel in and out of the Weyr. In the Ninth Pass, Weyrleaderr F'lar would introduce the concept of having a rider stationed at nearby holds as a means of communication. Dragonriders may also take on other tasks not assigned by their Weyrleader as needed, so long as it doesn't conflict with required duties. Some riders will take urgent messages for holders for a fee. Riders will also carry passengers to large scale meetings, such as Gathers or Council meetings. In the Southern Continent, dragonriders commonly assist local holders with containing and hunting felines. Dragonriders will also intervene during natural disasters, aiding in evacuations and rescues where necessary. Following the Fireball Flood, dragonriders were considered to be responsible for anything that falls out of Pern's skies. As a response, dragonriders decided to form a formal Star Hall to watch the stars and divert hazardous objects. This also would have the advantage of providing a craft for dragonriders following the end of Threadfalls. Society Weyrs and dragonriders have a reputation of being sexually open, due to the nature of mating flights, which induce sexual contact between the participating riders. Thus, the Weyr often serves as a refuge for those who clash with the more conservative beliefs of the Holds or Crafts. Due to the nature of the dragon-rider relationship, dragonriders do not participate in marriage, as the needs of a dragon is considered to outrank any commitment. Instead, riders will often become Weyrmates, which is similar to dating or marriage, but without the formal commitment of a marriage. However, some pairings may be as close and as long lasting as a traditional marriage. As most weyrs are incapable of supporting themselves, Weyrs are dependent on tithes from holds and crafts for support. The exception to this rule are Weyrs in the Southern Continent which are built on lush open ground rather than extinct volcanoes. Because of the typical dependence of the Weyrs, dragonriders sometimes lose support during an interval, as they are seen as less useful. As the Ninth Pass is to be the last time Thread falls on Pern, tithes will end after the end of the Ninth Pass and dragonriders will need to support themselves. The death of a dragonrider is mourned, as dragons suicide upon the death of their riders. Dragons are able to sense when one of their number has died, and thus such deaths are known worldwide. Should a dragon die before their rider, the rider is left heavily affected. Traditionally, a rider suicides upon their dragon's death. However, some riders are able to go on to lead productive lives, though such former riders still often carry immense pain from the loss of their bondmate. Because of the danger of death when fighting Thread, children born in the Weyr are raised by foster parents, to avoid the pain that comes with losing a parent should the parent die during Threadfall. Duels within a Weyr are heavily regulated to avoid fatalities, since a dragon dies if their rider does. Attempting to kill or successfully murdering another dragonrider is a serious crime and is severely punished. History When Thread first fell on Pern, the colonists used sleds for aerial defense. Recognizing that the sleds and their power packs wouldn't last throughout the First Pass, they engineered the dragons as a defense. The dragons would be ridden by dragonriders; the pairing of dragon and rider took advantage of the strengths of each member. When dragons hatched, they impressed their riders, creating a telepathic bond between the pair. The riders took care of their newly hatched partners and later took part in training with their dragons. The death of a rider would cause the dragon to go between; the death of the dragon would often, though always, cause a rider to suicide. Category:Dragonrider